naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 260
November 20, 2013 Blog Post Balance *Whips will now unroot when teleported by a Shift (Won’t attach instantly anymore after a use of Echo) *Reduced Drifter turn speed *Mucous membrane now heals a maximum of 65 (down from 104) per application, depending on target Armor *Reduced Heal Wave effectiveness by 15% *Reduced whip slap range by 1 meter *Reduce drifter armour to 20, from 80 (increased Health to compensate) *Storm cloud will now affect drifter turn rate slightly Fixes *Fixed mouse over sound randomly being played as Gorge *Fixed missing goowallnode.model file not found error causing consistency failures *Fixed a rare issue where backspace could mess up the server browser when bound to chat *Fixed bug causing communication status icons to be offset from a player *Fixed bug causing view model to spazz out when stomped/stunned *Fixed Exosuit damage effects remaining on screen while spawning *Fixed red command structure icons showing when in a Gorge Tunnel with hints on *Fixed bug allowing bots to move around while evolving/spawning *Fixed console spam under normal conditions when playing with bots *Fixed exosuit claw not leaving a decal when hitting world geometry/props *Fixed death messages being cut off in the kill feed *Fixed a missing hookup preventing female marine sprint sounds from playing *Fixed Skulk Xenocide sound continuing to play if the player dies before a successful Xenocide *Fixed bug causing a script error when ‘spawn alien’ or ‘create alien’ was typed in console *Fixed the leaf clipping through the wall in the main menu *Fixed black void on the right of the screen in the main menu *Fixed Shift’s not having flinch animations when damaged *Fixed file not found errors when loading a map *Fixed Lerk’s not having emissive properties *Fixed Lerk’s not being highlighted in Alien vision *Fixed dropship being highlighted in Alien vision *Fixed bug where a mature bombard whip would damage you twice when slapping you Improvements *Tweaked MAC build construct effect frequency to prevent excessive material loading *Added missing communication status icons offset for Onos and Fade, so they are no longer at model origin *Increased minimum distance-from-observatory to allow a Marine to be Beaconed (reduces instances of failure to beacon, and beaconing within the same room) *When spawning a Clog, it will now spawn the correct model depending on your Gorge variant *Adding missing caustics effects to the main menu *Added waterfall sound effect to the main menu *Reduced excessive tree sway in the main menu *Contamination icon will now look like Contamination (win.) SDK *Fixed hotloading of textures Other *Fixed a bug causing a failure of the playtesting GUI to refresh on report rejection Tram *Generated new pathing mesh *Generated new reflection maps Biodome *Fixed some pathing mesh issues. *Fixed structures going under glass platforms in Atmosphere Exchange *Cleaned up commander view in Platform, Alley, West Corridor and Bamboo Pass *Generated new reflection maps Refinery *Fixed bugs in pathing mesh *Fixed a few flickering textures Veil *Fixed some glass to be reflective biodome glass *Fixed signs near sub sector to use the correct names *Hid all the steam particle effects from the Commander view. Category:Patches